specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
June
June}} é o sixth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 30 days. Births & deaths *June 1' – Alethea McGrath nasce in 1920. *'June 1''' – Robert Clarke nasce in 1920. *'June 1' – Richard Donat nasce in 1941. *'June 1' – Ralph Morse nasce in 1955. *'June 1' – Gareth Edwards nasce in 1975. *'June 1' – John Barry morre in 1979. *'June 2' – Pip Torrens nasce in 1960. *'June 3' – John Dykstra nasce in 1947. *'June 3' – Sebastian Armesto nasce in 1982. *'June 3' – Vince Colletta morre in 1991. *'June 4' – Josef Rubinstein nasce in 1958. *'June 5' – Kathleen Kennedy nasce in 1953. *'June 5' – Mary Kay Bergman nasce in 1961. *'June 5' – Ricardo Mamood Vega nasce in 1968. *'June 6' – John Byrne nasce in 1950. *'June 6' – Jason Isaacs nasce in 1963. *'June 6' – Daniel Logan nasce in 1987. *'June 7' – Michael Pennington nasce in 1943. *'June 7' – Larry Hama nasce in 1949. *'June 7' – Liam Neeson nasce in 1952. *'June 7' – Francis Magee nasce in 1969. *'June 7' – Dave Filoni nasce in 1974. *'June 7' – Bill Hader nasce in 1978. *'June 7' – Christopher Lee morre in 2015. *'June 8' – Paul and Stephen Youll are born in 1965. *'June 9' – Natalie Portman nasce in 1981. *'June 10' – Ben Daniels nasce in 1964. *'June 11' – Nick Kellington nasce in 1976. *'June 11' – John Wayne morre in 1979. *'June 11' – Robert Clarke morre in 2005. *'June 11' – Tim Hildebrandt morre in 2006. *'June 12' – Zach Hanks nasce in 1976. *'June 13' – Ralph McQuarrie nasce in 1929. *'June 13' – Al Williamson morre in 2010. *'June 14' – Burl Ives nasce in 1909. *'June 14' – Stephen J. Sansweet nasce in 1945. *'June 14' – Jeremy Sinden nasce in 1950. *'June 15' – Fred Tatasciore nasce in 1967. *'June 15' – Neil Patrick Harris nasce in 1973. *'June 15' – Stan Winston morre in 2008. *'June 16' – Michael Culver nasce 1938. *'June 16' – Olivia Hack nasce in 1983. *'June 18' – Michael Sheard nasce in 1938. *'June 18' – Ralph Brown nasce in 1960. *'June 19' – Anthony Phelan nasce in 1954. *'June 22' – Lykke Nielsen nasce in 1946. *'June 22' – Don Henderson morre in 1997. *'June 22' – John Korty nasce in 1936. *'June 23' – Bill Motz nasce in 1964. *'June 23' – Joel Edgerton nasce in 1974. *'June 24' – Julian Holloway nasce in 1944. *'June 25' – Nathan Hamill nasce in 1979. *'June 26' – Tom DeFalco nasce in 1950. *'June 27' – J.J. Abrams nasce in 1966. *'June 28' – Erik Boauersfield nasce in 1922. *'June 28' – Meshach Taylor morre in 2014. *'June 29' – Derek Partridge nasce in 1935. *'June 29' – Michael Carter nasce in 1947. *'June 29' – Matthew Mercer nasce in 1982. *'June 30' – Marton Csokas nasce in 1966. Publication dates , 2003, Shatterpoint é lançado.]] *'June 1' – Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on the Smugglers' Moon in 1992. *'June 1' – Alliance Intelligence Reports in 1995. *'June 1' – Heirs of the Force in 1995. *'June 1' – Darkest Knight in 1996. *'June 1' – The Mandalorian Armor in 1998. *'June 1' – Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force in 1999. *'June 1' – Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning in 2000. *'June 1' – The Cestus Deception in 2004. *'June 2' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 20: Requiem for a Rogue, Part 4 in 1997. *'June 2' – Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi in 1999. *'June 2' – ''The Last Command'' trade paperback in 1999. *'June 2' – Republic 65: Show of Force, Part 1 in 2004. *'June 2' – Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4 in 2007. *'June 3' – Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal in 1998. *'June 3' – Shatterpoint in 2003. *'June 4' – ''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' limited-edition hardcover collection in 1996. *'June 4' – Shadows of the Empire 2 in 1996. *'June 4' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 8: The Phantom Affair, Part 4 in 1996. *'June 4' – Republic 54: Double Blind in 2003. *'June 5' – Star Wars Tales 12 in 2002. *'June 5' – Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld in 2002. *'June 5' – Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook in 2007. *'June 6' – River of Chaos 1 in 1995. *'June 6' – ''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' trade paperback in 1995. *'June 6' – The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin in 2000. *'June 6' – Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 2 in 2001. *'June 7' – Star Wars: Legacy 0 in 2006. *'June 9' – Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark in 2004. *'June 11' – Battle of the Bounty Hunters in 1996. *'June 11' – Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4 in 2008. *'June 12' – Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu in 1983. *'June 12' – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 2 in 2002. *'June 13' – Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3 in 1995. *'June 13' – Star Wars Tales 8 in 2001. *'June 13' – Star Wars Insider 88 in 2006. *'June 13' – Legacy 13: Ready to Die in 2007. *'June 13' – Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2 in 2007. *'June 13' – Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8 in 2007. *'June 13' – Omnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 in 2007. *'June 15' – General Grievous 3 in 2005. *'June 15' – Republic 76: Siege of Saleucami, Part 3 in 2005. *'June 16' – Episode I: Racer: Prima's Official Strategy Guide in 1999. *'June 17' – Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 5 in 1998. *'June 17' – Jango Fett: Open Seasons 2 in 2002. *'June 18' – Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures in 1997. *'June 18' – Knights of the Old Republic 30: Exalted, Part 2 in 2008. *'June 18' – Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1 in 2008. *'June 19' – Twin Stars of Kira in 1993. *'June 19' – Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Base Set in 2007. *'June 20' – Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi in 1996. *'June 20' – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 5 in 2001. *'June 21' – Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 in 2006. *'June 21' – Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3 in 2006. *'June 23' – Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1 in 1999. *'June 23' – Ultimate Adversaries in 2004. *'June 25' – Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4 in 1996. *'June 25' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 9: Battleground: Tatooine, Part 1 in 1996. *'June 25' – Dark Force Rising 2 in 1997. *'June 25' – Star Wars Tales 16 in 2003. *'June 25' – Dark Times 12: Vector, Part 6 in 2008. *'June 25' – Star Wars: Legacy Volume 3: Claws of the Dragon in 2008. *'June 27' – Star Wars 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4 in 2001. *'June 27' – The New Essential Guide to Droids in 2006. *'June 27' – Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader in paperback in 2006. *'June 28' – Star Wars Tales 4 in 2000. *'June 28' – Hero's Guide in 2003. *'June 28' – Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6 in 2006. *'June 29' – MedStar I: Battle Surgeons in 2004. *'June 29' – Empire 32: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 3 in 2005. *'June 30' – Republic 66: Show of Force, Part 2 in 2004. *'June 30' – Star Wars Tales 20 in 2004. *'June 30' – Empire 21: A Little Piece of Home, Part 2 in 2004. Video Game Releases *'June 19' – Star Wars Scene Maker é lançado on iOS platforms in 2014. *'June 26' – Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided é lançado on the PC platform in 2003. Other Star Wars events *'June 26' – Filmagens de [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] starts in 1997. *'June 26' – Filmagens de [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] starts in 2000. *'June 30' – Filmagens de [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] starts in 2003.